Life Lessons - Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by recitedverses
Summary: [Pairings: Jerza (main) NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe] Jellal Fernandez is a 17 year old transfer student from 'Grimore Heart Boarding School For Troubled Kids'. When the government decided he was muture enough to go to any school in Fiore, Jellal chose Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Erza, as the student council president, was in charge of welcoming Jellal around the school.
1. The New Student

A New Student

Jellal Fernandez walked up to his new school, Fairy Tail Acadamy. The school was a tall building with a flag. On the flag, there were large words that says, 'Fairy Tail Acadamy'. Jellal was a 18 year old transfer student. He originally came from Grimore Heart, a private boarding school for troubled kids. But the government decided he was old and muture enough to take care of himself, and gave him the choice to choose any highschool in Fiore.

Jellal wasn't a big fan of Raven Tail Highschool, since it was where his mother went -and where she was killed. His mom died when he was six. Shortly after, his dad died of a car accident, while drinking. He didn't want the memories coming back to him. _Ever._ He didn't like Sabertooth or Lamia Scale because of their guts. Fairy Tail was an awful school according to him, because of the craziness and shit that happen there. But, hey! He was crazy too.

Jellal approached the tall, majestic building that stood in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. The first thing he saw was a half-naked man with raven hair, yelling at someone.

"You fire-breathing idiot!" he overheard him say.

"Put some clothes on, stripper!" voice said. Jellal turned to where the voice was. There stood a pink-haired man who was holding onto a basketball. He observed him carefully. He looked like he knocked the raven-haired boy down with that ball. How he knew? The marks were writtin all over that stripper. Jellal sweat-dropped as the two boys glared at each other, forehead smacked onto one another's.

Igoring all the commotion, he walked through the clean halls of his new highschool. _Got to find the office before class starts._


	2. Welcome To Fairy Tail!

"Welcome To Fairy Tail!"

Jellal knocked the door of the principal's office, taking deep, slow breaths. He was always nervous when meeting other people. _Especially_ important people. He was always the silent type that didn't bother talking back, or joining fights. _Just stand and stare._ "Come in." He heard a cracked voice say.

Jellal entered the office, slowly scanning his new surroundings. He liked to observe everything. He got it from his dad, who was a scientist. The office was pretty decent. It looked cozy with a red carpet leading to the desk. On the wall, there were several school pictures with the Fairy Tail emblem on the bottom on the frame. But that's not the only thing he noticed on there. Each person on the picture had a Fairy Tail tatoo located somewhere. This was sure a strange school. There were several reward certificates on the left side of the wall, followed by a bush shaped of a fairy by the window. On the desk, there was a computer with students' grades, a coffee cup, and some paperwork. Sitting on the leather-looking like chair was a short, old man.

"Ah, you must be Jellal Fernandez." He said with a huge grin.

"Yes, sir." Jellal was always taught to be respectful. He knew when to talk back, and when to stop.

"I'm Makarov, the school principal. You were from Grimore Heart, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Thank you, sir. I'm looking forward to see what else is in this school It certainly feels very….magical." Jellal glanced at the clock that was above Makarov's head. _Shit._ It was already 7:30. School starts at 7:34 _sharp._ Makarov seemed to catch his gaze. "Don't worry, child. I'll write a note for your teacher. But anyway, here's your schedule. May I ask, what's your size?"

Jellal accepted the schedule and gave a polite smile. "Medium, thank you." Makarov smiled a wide smile, and turned around. Jellal was surprised that this nice man could sound so strict. "HEY, ELECTA!" he said. "DO YOU HAVE A MEN'S UNIFORM? MEDIUM!" Jellal tried not to flinch. "Coming right up!" He heard a female voice answer. A woman came up with a pair of uniform in her hands. She had long, black hair that goes up to her waist. She also had a tight, plaid skirt on, follow by a matching tie.

"Here you go." Electa said, while giving Jellal the uniform. "You can get changed in the bathroom located on the second door in the first floor." Makarov smiled. He politely thanked Electa, and handed Jellal two slips of paper. "Here's your locker number and combination. And here's the note for your teacher." Jellal nodded politely and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Principal Makarov." Makarov smiled. "No problem, kid. Oh, I almost forgot! Where would you want your Fairy Tail mark?" Jellal thought for a moment. "The right side of my chest. Color? Scarlet. It matches my tatoo perfecty." Makarov grinned and took the stamp out of his drawer. Jellal exposed his chest for him to be able to tatoo him. "Now this is permanent. Are you sure?" Jellal nodded. Makarov stamped his chest. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Jellal walked up to the left, trying to find the second floor. He was too busy looking at the map that he got from Makarov's office, that he bumped into someone. He looked up almost instantly. A girl with long, raven hair up to her waist was looking at him with a suspicious glance. Her hair was tied into back pigtails. She had red contacts and a fairly beautiful face. She was wearing a cape, that was covering her school uniform. "S-sorry." Jellal stammered. _Oh god, I think I'm gonna die…_

To his surprise, the girl didn't slap him, like what other girls do in his old school when he was too busy reading books and accidently bumped into them. She didn't scream nor yell. She didn't even flinch. Instead, she replaced the glare into a smile. "Oh, you must be new here." Jellal nodded, regaining his confidence. He was rarely nervous. He faced everyone, everything, and anything with confidence. Most of the time. "Yes, I am." She took out a hand. "Ultear Milkovich." Jellal shook it and replied, "Jellal Fernandez."

"Ul!" he heard a voice from behind him. Ultear looked past Jellal, and groaned. "Meredy. What now?" Jellal turned around and saw a short girl that looked like she was in middle school. She had pink hair, that's tied into a ponytail. Her eyes where as green as the forest trees. She wore the same cape that Ultear was wearing. "I wanted to tell you that class is starting! Oh, who's this?" Her voice was high and pitched. She walked up to Jellal, with a straight back. "Sup, boy! I'm Meredy. Just Meredy. You must be new here! Oh, nice tatoo! Where'd you get it?" She pointed at his face. "Fits your blue hair."

She sure liked to talk. "Hi, nothing much." He said, trying to answer all her questions and comments. "I'm Jellal Fernandez. Yes, I am new here. Thanks, and I was born with it. I actually forgot. " He carefully picked his words, so that he didn't say something wrong, and freaked her out. But it looks like Meredy was one of those people who didn't get embarresed or offended that easily. "That's cool. Oh, hey! Can I see your class schedule?"

Jellal shrugged and handed her his schedule. She took out her own and compared it. "Awesome! We have homeroom and science together!" She handed his schedule back. Just when he was about to fold it up, Ultear's hand snatched it away. She studied it for almost five minutes. "We have algebra and history together. Don't forget lunch." Jellal looked at his watch. "That's cool! I really have to get my textbooks from the library and change in the bathroom." He said impatiently, but keeping his cool. At least he had two friends now. "See you guys later!" he said, snatching his schedule back from Ultear, and waving back at them.


	3. We Meet Again

Chapter Three: We meet again

Jellal had guitar for his third period. He loved guitar. It reminded him of his mother when he was young. She used to play sweet melodies on an acoustic guitar until he fell asleep. Jellal was excited to go to class. Just the thought of him playing guitar makes his stomach feel butterflies. He walked up to the second floor and knocked on the third door on the right that says "Advanced Guitar". A scarlet haired girl opened the door. Her eyes show a hint of recognition. "J-Jellal?" She asked, clearly shocked. Jellal tilted his head in question. How does this student know my name? He looked at her scarlet hair. Scarlet. Scarlett. Then it hit him as hard as a rock that he felt dizzy. This was his childhood crush and best friend. Both of them were sent to an orphanage to be taken care of. He remembered that she was an orphan on the streets. He found her and took her to the orphanage with him. They did everything together.

But later, Jellal had to move out and apply to a boarding school. They didn't ever cross paths until now. This was Erza. Erza Scarlett. Jellal's jaw dropped. "E-Erza…" Memories of them being together flooded back to him. He remember asking her to be his girlfriend when they were older. Erza replied with a huge yes. Good and bad times. They faced it all together. They both stared at each other, shocked. "Erza, what is it?" Mr. Guildarts asked. Erza turned around shakily. "Oh, just a new student…" Mr. Guildarts tilted his head questionably. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He replied. "Let the new guy in."

Erza opened the door fully, and Jellal walked in. Jellal glanced at Erza nervously. Erza was sitting on the carpet with a guitar in her hands. She was looking back at him, with wide eyes. Jellal studied the classroom. It was loud. That wasn't surprising since all the students had at least one student has a guitar in their hands. There's only one electric which belongs to a strong looking guy who has a lot of piercings on him. He was busy playing some out of tune notes. On the walls were pictures of chords and tuning instructions. Jellal looked at the students either sitting on the floor or on tables play their notes. The teacher cleared his throat and rung a bell. All attention was on him. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. "We have a new student!" Jellal glanced nervously around. "Hi, I'm Jellal Fernandez.." Everyone was still staring at him. Then someone broke the silence. "HEY JELLAL! LONG TIME NO SEEN! ITS MEH YOUR OLD TIME BUDDY, REDFOX!" Jellal looked at the person speaking with confusion. Redfox. Gajeel Redfox. He gave a tiny wave and smiled. "Hey Gajeel." He was his friend in Middle School. He transferred because the government said he was mature to do so. Mr. Guildarts looked at Gajeel. "Well, Redfox, since you know a lot about our newcomer, you can show him around the class." Gajeel pulled his fist up. "YEHHH, FERNANDEZ!" Jellal winced, and walked over to him. Erza came over too, wanting to question Jellal. "Jellal…" She breathed. Jellal turned around and saw the scarlet hair beauty walk up to him. "Erza…" He said, lost in thought. Gajeel looked at Jellal and back to Erza, and then back to Jellal. "You two know each other?" He asked in confusion. Erza nodded, regaining her senses. "He was a childhood friend." Jellal sat down next to Gajeel on the carpet. Gajeel smirked, and motioned Erza to sit down too. "Wanna try my awesome electric, Fernandez?" Jellal shook his head and laughed. "No thank you, Redfox. I'll rather do acoustic." Erza looked at him then handed her guitar to him. "You can try this one." She said. "I'll get another one." Jellal eyed her carefully. She changed a lot. More confidence, less worried, and more…beautiful. She got up and walked over to where the guitars are held. Jellal turned his attention back at Gajeel. "Play a tune for me." Gajeel smirked and nodded. "Sure thing, Fernandez."


End file.
